Uma rosa para cada pessoa
by Saint Nemui
Summary: One-shot. "Uma rosa para cada pessoa", era o que o pai de Afrodite dizia. Era um pai atencioso, mas com uma profissão estranha: distribuir rosas da morte.


**Uma rosa para cada pessoa**

* * *

><p>Papai dava de presente uma rosa para cada pessoa. Quando a pessoa caía, ele tirava uma rosa branca do paletó e deixava ela em cima do peito da pessoa. Eu ficava olhando pra rosa ficando vermelha, ficava olhando pro sangue subindo todo nela, sentindo aquele cheiro, e papai dizendo que o trabalho estava pronto.<p>

Uma rosa para cada pessoa, era o que ele dizia. Porque a pessoa, quando chega no mundo dos mortos, precisa pagar pro moço do barco, senão ela não consegue atravessar o rio. Mas se você der a rosa branca pra ela, ela consegue, porque o moço do barco gosta de rosas.

Às vezes, no trabalho do papai, eu via uma sombra em volta das pessoas. Eu perguntei pra ele por que algumas pessoas tinham aquela sombra, e outras pessoas não. Ele me respondeu que aquilo era a sombra da morte, que a pessoa ia pro rio, e que ele tinha que entregar a rosa pra que ela pudesse pagar o moço do barco. Aí eu descobri que o trabalho do papai era dar rosas pras pessoas, que assim elas não ficariam sem atravessar o rio. Aí eu perguntei pro papai por que ele tinha uma sombra vermelha em volta dele. O papai não me disse por quê. Mas prometeu me levar pro parque de diversões no domingo.

Eu perguntei pro papai, um dia, se eu também ia precisar de uma rosa branca. Ele me disse que sim, que eu ia precisar, que ele ia precisar, que cada pessoa desse mundo precisa de uma rosa da morte pra pagar o moço do barco. Uma rosa para cada pessoa, era o que ele dizia. A pessoa ganha a rosa, vai pro mundo dos mortos e aí paga pro moço do barco pra atravessar o rio. E o que tem do outro lado do rio?, eu perguntei pro papai. Ele me disse que tinha um campo de rosas vermelhas.

É por isso que, quando eu vi que papai não se mexia mais, pus uma rosa branca no peito dele e fiquei olhando pro sangue que deixava ela vermelha. 

* * *

><p>Afrodite olhava para a rosa branca, sentado no primeiro degrau para descer da casa de Peixes. Aldebaran, que tinha estado numa audiência com o grande mestre, passou por sua casa e parou, ao seu lado.<p>

"Estou passando de novo pela sua casa, Afrodite."

"Pode passar", respondeu o cavaleiro, distraído.

"Sim... obrigado... Escute... você tem o dia livre amanhã, não?"

"É meu dia de folga, afinal."

"Sim... Bem... desculpe se você tiver algum plano... mas você poderia fazer um favor para mim? Depois eu te devolvo um favor, palavra de cavaleiro."

"Depende. O que você quer?", respondeu Afrodite, sem tirar os olhos da rosa.

"Bem... Um amigo meu precisa deixar o menino de cinco anos dele com alguém... Eu tinha prometido para ele que cuidaria do garoto, mas acontece que o mestre acabou de me passar uma missão. Então... será que você podia cuidar dele pra mim? Só um dia, por favor."

Um sorriso apareceu na expressão de Afrodite, que finalmente fitou o enorme colega.

"Desculpe, Aldebaran. Eu não posso."

"É? Mas... eu só posso pedir pra você! Todo mundo vai estar de guarda, e eu realmente tenho de sair numa missão. Olha, eu sei que a gente não conversa muito, mas eu peço esse grande favor... Por favor."

"Se fosse qualquer outra coisa, eu faria, de bom grado. Mas cuidar de crianças, não."

"Ora... por que não? É só brincar, contar algumas histórias..."

"Vou pedir aos meus servos que dêem conta disso para você. Mas eu realmente não posso. Principalmente no quesito 'contar histórias'. Acho que ele não vai gostar das mesmas histórias que eu ouvia quando criança."

"Bem, eu sei que todos tiveram um passado terrível, mas..."

"Não. Não é nem a isso que eu me referia. Eu tive uma infância mais ou menos feliz. Só não acho bom dividi-la com crianças normais. Mas não se preocupe, meus servos vão cuidar bem do menino. Vou deixá-los livres para isso."

"Bem... Muito obrigado..."

"Não há de quê. Pegue, leve esta rosa de presente."

"Ela não está envenenada, está?"

"Não. Ela é só uma rosa branca comum. Serve para enfeitar a casa. Serve, também, para pagar o moço do barco."

"Moço do barco? De quem você está falando?"

"Do barqueiro que um dia todos conhecerão. Dizem que ele gosta de rosas."

Aldebaran não podia deixar de achar estranho. Contudo, achou melhor não questionar.

"Sim... Ahn... Bem, eu já vou indo. Obrigado, Afrodite."

Depois da saída do companheiro, Afrodite criou mais uma rosa branca, passando a olhá-la sem parar.

"Uma rosa para cada pessoa... Uma rosa para cada cavaleiro. Afinal, estamos todos no mesmo barco... não?"

Com o espinho no galho, furou a ponta do dedo e encaixou na ferida o talo da rosa. Sorrindo, observou seu sangue tingir, aos poucos, a rosa sangrenta. 


End file.
